


Линии жизни

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, hirasava



Series: Миди G - PG-13 [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Brotherhood, M/M, Minor Violence, Q is a Holmes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Unrequited Love, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: Бонд и Кью — родственные души. Но между тем, есть семья Кью и сам Бонд... Все не так просто, как кажется.





	Линии жизни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heartlines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360402) by [potentiality_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiality_26/pseuds/potentiality_26). 



Кью не хотел обвинять Майкрофта в произошедшем. На самом деле тот практически не оставил ему выбора, хотя — справедливости ради — Кью и сам практически не оставил себе выбора. Он всегда считал себя хорошим младшим братом, однако умудрился вляпаться в такое количество неприятностей, какое не снилось и троим Шерлокам вместе взятым. В итоге Майкрофту даже не пришлось спрашивать его согласия. Кью заперли в крошечной камере, и когда брат навестил его, то удостоил тем же взглядом, который приберегал для Шерлока: между ними словно выросла огромная, непреодолимая стена, хотя Майкрофт стоял всего в паре шагов, рядом. Решение Кью принял за один удар сердца: опустился на колени и поцеловал руку брата, поклявшись с этого момента делать все, что тот ему скажет.

Дальнейшее произошло... не быстро, но с легкостью и неизбежностью эффекта домино. Если в тот момент где-то и мелькнула возможность поднять руку и спросить: «Минуточку, а как же мое „долго и счастливо?“», то она пронеслась мимо Кью совершенно незаметно.

Но даже _будь_ у него такой шанс, Кью никогда бы не произнес этих слов. Из-за Майкрофта или же Вселенной, которая действовала через него — с уверенностью утверждать Кью не мог.

Молодые люди, как правило, росли с... несколько завышенными представлениями о своей родственной душе. В раннем детстве брак — едва ли понятная концепция, а дети, кажется, появляются как по мановению волшебной палочки, ведь секс вообще не берется в расчет по вполне понятной причине неосведомленности. И уж точно сказочной казалась мысль о том, что однажды под сердцем появится имя человека, которого ты будешь любить до конца жизни, который придаст всему смысл.

Кью с самого детства был лишен подобной роскоши. Когда его горячо любимый старший брат возвращался домой из школы, Кью едва ли не каждую минуту старался проводить с ним. Шерлок — угрюмый и холодный — был всего на пару лет старше Кью и постоянно избегал Майкрофта. Мама уверяла, что почти все мальчишки его возраста такие, что Шерлок просто обижается на брата из-за отъездов в школу, что еще немного — и он перерастет это. Но Майкрофт смотрел на Шерлока с таким отчаянием в глазах, что Кью в эти моменты искренне ненавидел его.

Майкрофт приезжал домой, и казалось, будто солнце выглядывает из-за облаков. Кью обожал его, и по мере взросления вера в систему, которая сделала брата настолько несчастным, таяла. Давным-давно, в менее... просвещенную эпоху таких, как Майкрофт, сжигали на костре, поскольку верили, что они обязательно сойдут с ума и затащат в свое безумие остальных. Теперь их вербовали прямо из школы на темную и пропитанную кровью работу, полагая, что режущая боль отсутствия родственной души может пойти на пользу в борьбе с врагами государства. Не то чтобы у Майкрофта не было родственной души — хотя такие люди тоже существовали и на них в прошлом охотились еще активнее, — просто имя, написанное на его коже, принадлежало тому, у кого под сердцем было _совершенно другое_ имя. Майкрофт всегда говорил, что ничего плохого в этом нет, и Кью пытался ему поверить, но не мог, пока не стал старше. Для юного создания родственная душа означала нечто большее, чем ощущение завершенности, большее, чем просто человека, который всегда будет любить его — и это опровергало слова Майкрофта, ведь тот любил и хотел быть любимым не меньше других, если не больше. Под этим, как правило, подразумевались также секс и страсть, хотя _существовали_ и платонические родственные души. Повзрослев, Кью понял, что Майкрофту все это казалось скучным и не заслуживающим внимания, поэтому он не интересовался бренной плотью и не тратил на нее время.

Но, будучи маленьким мальчиком, Кью видел лишь, что родственная душа Майкрофта, которую ему даже не пришлось искать, совсем не делала его счастливым. Вообще-то, все было с точностью до наоборот.

И именно в детстве Кью решил, что совершенно не желает связываться со своей родственной душой.

На рождественских каникулах он сидел бы рядом с Майкрофтом у камина и, положив голову ему на грудь, где под сердцем тонкой вязью было написано: _«Шерлок Холмс»_ , сказал бы:

«Я хочу, чтобы это было моим именем. Я никогда бы не относился к тебе так, как он».

И Майкрофт погладил бы его по голове и сочувственно что-нибудь ответил, словно это Кью страдал, а не он. Майкрофт бы сказал:

«Ты же знаешь, что... хм. Это совсем не значит, будто я не люблю _тебя_ , правда?»

«Да», — немедленно согласился бы Кью, ведь он никогда не сомневался в этом.

«Я предпочитаю думать, что к Шерлоку это не имеет особого отношения, по крайней мере, прямого. Для себя я решил воспринимать это просто как чрезмерно сильную любовь к семье, а больше мне ничего и не нужно».

Но потом, в более поздние годы, когда Шерлок увлекся саморазрушением — даже наркотики не были тогда худшим из зол, — Кью узнал, что это чувство было сильнее обычной родственной привязанности. Он видел, как порой охрана Шерлока и забота о нём превращались у Майкрофта в большую страсть, чем самая крепкая любовь у большинства людей. И понимал, что в пылу этой слежки Майкрофт и сам не всегда осознавал свои действия.

Но также он ненавидел общество, в котором жил, за его отношение — и в прошлом, и сейчас — к Майкрофту и ему подобным. Ненавидел подозрение, отвращение и отторжение этих людей из-за их «неправильности». Он пришел к выводу, что самый благородный и смелый поступок, который только можно совершить — это любить, не ожидая и не получая ничего взамен; охранять, защищать и смириться с мыслью, что его самого никто не защитит и не попытается уберечь.

А потом Кью попал в неприятности, и когда это произошло, столбики домино начали свое стремительное падение. Сначала было легкое хвастовство перед теми, кого он считал единомышленниками, а закончилось все обвинением в кибер-терроризме и крошечной камерой. Когда Майкрофт сообщил ему, что либо он остается в этой камере до конца своих дней, либо отказывается от своего имени и всего, что с ним связано, и работает на правительство — особо выбирать не пришлось. Это показалось закономерным итогом всех его размышлений, начиная с самого детства. Если Майкрофт способен жить без Шерлока, когда тот _рядом с ним_ , то Кью вполне может выжить без Джеймса Бонда, кем бы тот ни был — тем более, что он ни разу его не встречал. Кью сможет отдать всю любовь и страсть своей стране.

Он распрощался со своим именем и научился думать о себе как о Кью — квартирмейстере, и никак иначе. Придумал весьма сложный способ, благодаря которому смог бы связаться с братьями без угрозы обнаружения — но, разумеется, использовал бы его лишь в самых крайних и тяжелых ситуациях. Потому он видел Майкрофта, только когда оба находились при исполнении своих служебных обязанностей, а Шерлока — вовсе лишь на записях камер видеонаблюдения.

Прежнее «я» Кью растворилось как дым, и иногда он думал, что, столкнись он случайно со своей родственной душой в автобусе или в кафе — прямо как в романтических фильмах, — и этот человек, взглянув на него сияющими и полными надежды глазами, спросил бы, не он ли Шерринфорд Холмс, Кью ответил бы: «Нет, простите. Вы обознались» и даже сам в это поверил бы.

Но, конечно, все произошло совсем иначе. Абсолютно не так.

***

— Как вы устроились?

— Очень хорошо, мистер Таннер, спасибо, — сказал Кью. Он работал над крохотным передатчиком и не слишком обрадовался тому, что его прервали. Однако Таннера он считал компетентным и по большей части терпимым, поэтому не желал вести себя с ним грубо. Кроме того, не прошло и недели, как он стал начальником технического отдела и, разумеется, не стоило с порога отфутболивать «правую руку» М. — У вас есть для меня работа?

К счастью, Таннеру такой резкий переход к делу не только не показался грубостью, но, видимо, его даже устроил.

— Всегда, квартирмейстер, — ответил он. — Это насчет агента 007.

— А, — отозвался Кью. — Знаменитый 007.

— Наслышаны о нем?

— В техническом отделе каждый что-нибудь да слышит, — трудолюбивый улей техников-разработчиков гудел уже много лет. Хорошая новость — никто не стал демонстрировать обид, когда отдел возглавил никому неизвестный и настолько молодой человек. Плохая — почти все оказались очарованы неким агентом, который славился тем, что ни разу не возвращал свое оборудование в нормальном состоянии. Хуже того, вообще редко возвращал его. — Что ему нужно?

Таннер передал файл с базовым планом миссии и перечнем оборудования, выбранного для нее аналитиками.

— Видите, у вас тут достаточно пространства для маневра, — сказал Таннер. — Как и было обещано.

— Да, — рассеянно согласился Кью, уже практически погрузившийся обратно в свои мысли. Пистолет — как скучно. Его тоже можно улучшить, и даже если — _когда!_ — агент потеряет его, 007, как и любой другой, в полной мере мог протестировать оружие. И все же краем глаза Кью следил за Таннером и отметил, с каким любопытством тот смотрел на него. Нехотя Кью снова сосредоточил на нем внимание.

— В чем дело?

— Ни в чем, — ответил Таннер. — Вы немного загадочны, только и всего.

— Да, — повторил Кью, не зная, что еще на это ответить. У большинства из них было кодовое имя, присвоенное МИ-6, и просто всеобъемлющая информация о каждом, к которой сложно было добраться, но даже М почти ничего не знала о Кью. Он был молод и, казалось, появился из ниоткуда. Людям в высших эшелонах власти с самого «верха» было дано указание предоставить ему все, что он захочет. Конечно, Кью при всем желании не мог ничего сделать, чтобы помочь разгадать эту загадку, да он и не особенно жаждал этого.

— Не волнуйтесь, — сказал Таннер, словно прочел его мысли. — Каждый привыкает к невозможности знать все, — его голос слегка надломился, словно ему это не слишком нравилось.

— Действительно, — ответил Кью. — Мне нужен доступ к личной информации 007: медкарте и так далее.

В глазах Таннера вновь появилось любопытство, но на этот раз он не стал комментировать.

— Конечно.

Кивнув, он удалился, и Кью тут же были предоставлены необходимые коды доступа. У него словно включалось туннельное зрение, когда дело доходило до изобретений: вот и сейчас его интересовала только генетическая — необходимая для улучшений оборудования — информация об агенте. Но даже он — в конце концов — не мог не заметить _имени_ 007.

Кью замер, уставившись на экран.

— Пиздец.

***

Будь целью Кью произвести дурное впечатление на Джеймса Бонда при первой встрече, он мог бы гордиться успехом. Кью сгорал от стыда при мысли о том, какой бред он выдавал. Впрочем, пожалуй, это было к лучшему: вовсе не обязательно ослеплять его своей глубокой философией, они ведь не собирались становиться супругами или любовниками. Они даже не будут друзьями. Они были коллегами, и Кью не собирался позволить написанному на груди имени все испортить.

Разумеется, в скором времени после их встречи агент 007 чуть не умер. Опять. Сразу несколько раз. От Ив Кью узнал, что тот еще до их знакомства периодически едва не отправлялся на тот свет. И когда такое случалось, сердце Кью словно застывало в груди, и он не знал, стоит ли его реакция того, ведь он не смог бы даже прикоснуться к этому человеку прежде, чем потерял бы его. Он думал: рано или поздно удача покинет Бонда, и что тогда? В те времена, когда Кью успокоился, решив, что так и не узнает свою вторую половину, когда думал, что примирился с этой мыслью — тогда он предполагал, что никогда ее не встретит и уж тем более не будет с ней работать. Не станет обмениваться колкостями, не увидит, как ее губы подрагивают от раздражения или как весело сверкают глаза. Не увидит ее смерть на миниатюрном экране компьютера, — а значит, ему и не придется скрывать боль в груди, когда сердце его родственной души остановится.

Конечно, Кью хорошо знал эту боль. Он и раньше чувствовал ее — и не раз — и теперь смог отследить каждый инцидент благодаря досье агента 007. «Ох, лучше бы я оказался связан с каким-нибудь бухгалтером», — рассеянно думал Кью, когда Бонд уничтожал чрезвычайно дорогой передатчик, раздавливая его ногой, или тащил женщину, владеющую той или иной важной информацией, в постель.

— Если она пырнет его, — сквозь зубы говорил Кью, — это послужит ему уроком.

— Беспокоишься о нем? — весело интересовалась Ив.

— Я вообще паникер, — беспечно отвечал он, хотя это не было правдой — паникером был его старший брат. Просто он полюбил всех агентов программы «Два Ноля», с которыми работал, и замечательно сдружился с ними.

***

— Медики что, уже отпустили вас?

Ответом Кью было лишь обескураживающее молчание от 007, сидевшего в кресле рядом с его столом.

— Вы вообще были у медиков? — Снова молчание. — Ради бога, немедленно ступайте к врачам!

— Нет.

— Бонд.

— Нет.

Они быстро зашли в тупик. Спустя некоторое время Кью признал поражение и сказал, привычно — одновременно угрюмо и нежно — закатив глаза:

— Вы, агенты секции «Два Ноля», в гроб меня загоните.

Проработав всего несколько месяцев, он уже знал, что дело только в Бонде. Такой проблемой всегда будет лишь Бонд. Кью с тоской глянул на его очень хорошо сложенную грудь. Существовали люди, которые во взрослом возрасте снимали рубашку только в присутствии своей второй половины. Конечно же, Бонд был не из их числа. Кью не мог оторвать взгляд от шрама, оставшегося после выстрела Ив по приказу М (из-за этого Кью, ехавший в тот момент за рулем машины домой, в Англию, едва не попал в аварию). Конечно, Бонду не нужна рубашка, а значит, Кью сам был виноват, раз пялился.

— Наденьте рубашку, — приказал Кью. Он отвлекался от важных дел.

— Это последнее, что я надеялся услышать от тебя, — колко сказал Бонд. И рубашку не надел.

Кью не спросил: «Как в такой момент можно флиртовать?»

Это могло бы стать достойным замечанием, но, откровенно говоря, он попросту не доверял собственному голосу. Кью точно знал, как Бонд мог флиртовать в такое время — несомненно, точно такое же безрассудное увлечение грело изнутри его самого, даже вопреки отчаянному желанию свернуть шею этому человеку.

— Разве ты не хочешь взглянуть на следящие устройства, которые засунули мне под кожу?

— Я отключил их, едва вы ступили на британскую землю.

— Да, — сказал Бонд, протягивая ему руку. — Но я уверен, что этот тебя заинтересует.

Кью взглянул на протянутую руку: чип имплантировали довольно небрежно. Техника предшественника Кью не была идеальной, но почти не оставляла следов, те же, кто держал 007 в плену, засунули ему в руку свой чип без особого изящества. Впрочем, Кью в самом деле мог многое узнать о месте, где преступники покупали детали для трекера, и, возможно, использовать это, чтобы найти оставшихся. Кроме того, медики, будучи верны своей странной идее «человек выше техники», могли бы повредить чип. Но Кью решил, что в сложившихся обстоятельствах доктора, учитывая их оснащение, справятся лучше.

Он так и сказал Бонду.

И тот в ответ хлопнул ресницами, явно решив вывести Кью из себя.

— Квентин, я и не знал, что тебя это волнует, — проворковал Бонд. — Да ладно, — он снова протянул ему руку.

— Вам _нравится_ боль? В этом все дело?

— Только в контролируемой обстановке и при условии, что нравится тебе, — хитро посмотрел на него Бонд. — Но это — как ты должен понимать — ради науки. Я переживу.

— Это совсем не значит, что я могу портить кому-то жизнь, — сказал Кью, но все равно потянулся к руке, совсем забыв о метке. — О, — пробормотал он, уставившись на место, где под пальцами было начертано его имя. _«Шерринфорд Холмс»_ обвиняюще смотрело прямо на него. Совсем иначе было видеть, прикасаться, а не просто знать о существовании надписи. Несмотря на полное отсутствие стыда у Бонда, прикосновение к чужой метке, даже случайное, являлось строгим табу. Кью слишком (для случайного касания) задержал пальцы.

Глаза Бонда вспыхнули неуместным весельем.

— Все нормально, — сказал он. — Я не возражаю.

— Я возражаю, — колко ответил Кью. И поскольку так легче всего было отомстить, он принял предложение Бонда и удалил трекер, используя устройство, которое сам создал. Крови и тканей оказалось гораздо больше, чем хотелось бы. Кью нахмурился и протер рану спиртом. Бонд даже не поморщился. — Вы невероятный мазохист, — заметил Кью.

— Видимо, — сказал Бонд так, будто вообще ничего не произошло, хотя рука у него наверняка болела.

— А сейчас идите к докторам, или я найду кого-то, кто потащит вас туда.

— Ладно.

***

Имена проявлялись над сердцем человека с крошечной вспышкой боли — иногда через некоторое время после рождения родственной души.

Тем, кто имел большую разницу в возрасте, нелегко было так долго жить без метки. Некоторые полжизни ждали появления имени, и когда надежды уже не оставалось, оно могло вдруг проявиться на коже. Люди, у которых вообще не было метки, часто притворялись, будто ждут ее появления, но считалось, что в глубине души они знают: имени так и не будет. Кью не испытывал подобного и не считал себя вправе судить их.

Папа уже помнил себя с того возраста, когда у него появилась метка, но всё равно никогда не мог внятно описать это чувство. По крайней мере он хотя бы говорил об этом, в отличие от мамули. Папа говорил Кью — который, насколько он знал, единственный интересовался, — какой прекрасной была их мать и насколько удивился он, узнав, что такая блестящая и совершенно необычная женщина предназначалась такому заурядному мужчине, как он.

Мама вообще не обсуждала эту тему. У Шерлока и Кью была небольшая разница в возрасте, но оба настолько далеко были от Майкрофта, что Кью порой казалось, будто мамуля родила на два ребенка больше, чем рассчитывала. Она была отстраненной, порой сама того не желая; обладала интуицией, но особого дара объяснять что-то не имела. А учитывая, через что всем её детям так или иначе пришлось пройти в связи с родственными душами, ее нежелание поднимать эту тему совсем не казалось странным.

Как и мамуля, Шерлок и Кью уже родились с именами, но надписи были слишком маленькими, чтобы их можно было прочесть.

У Майкрофта имя проявилось в семь лет, не успели высохнуть чернила на свидетельстве о рождении маленького Шерлока. Об этом папа рассказал Кью так: мама заметила метку, когда они вернулись из роддома, но сказала лишь: «Ох. Мой бедный мальчик».

Возможно, эта фраза во многом характеризовала самого Майкрофта Холмса.

  
***

— Этот человек меня погубит, — сказал Кью. Он стянул с себя гарнитуру — бесполезную сейчас, когда Бонд снова втоптал в грязь свой наушник — и с отвращением отбросил ее в сторону. Бонд не подавал сигналов бедствия, и Кью не слышал, чтобы его захватили, значит, все, что он мог сделать — ждать, когда агент обычным способом выйдет на контакт.

В этом коротком эпизоде не было ничего необычного; по сути, миссии, в которых 007 не вытворял подобного, были чрезвычайно редки. Единственным отличием было присутствие Майкрофта, который проводил одну из своих инспекций. Что или кого тот проверял, не знал даже Кью — Майкрофт крайне серьезно относился к допуску к секретной работе. В частном же порядке Кью подозревал, что пожаловал тот по особому приказу человека по имени... Назовем ее... _Лиззи_.

В любом случае, сейчас М отсиживалась в своем кабинете с Таннером, и оба пытались признать, что: а) они потеряли Бонда и б) откровенно говоря, это была почти заурядная ситуация, что превращало этот факт в нечто совсем другое — полнейшую катастрофу.

В отделе находились лишь Кью, Майкрофт и подчиненные Кью, умеющие держать язык за зубами, поэтому Майкрофт протянул руку и сжал плечо Кью.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он.

Это действительно не значило ничего, кроме того, что Майкрофт заметил некую перемену в Кью, и она сподвигла его на этот жест, несмотря на предполагаемую шапочность их знакомства. И это было проблемой, ведь Кью почти убедил себя, что его чувства к Бонду очень хорошо скрыты.

Кью пожал плечами и сумел сдержаться и не потереться щекой о руку Майкрофта.

Где-то в комнате сотрудник отдела Кью что-то торопливо записал.

Кью заметил и усмехнулся.

— Тебе стоит проводить меня домой, чтобы дать им по-настоящему богатую пищу для размышлений.

— Ты же знаешь, я сделаю это, скажи ты хоть слово.

— Да, — сказал Кью, хотя и не понял, что произнес это вслух, пока не услышал ответ Майкрофта. Он не осознавал этого, и Кью было не по себе. Он ненавидел чего-то не понимать.

Кью отказался от своего имени, а с ним и от семьи, родственной души и всего остального. Разумеется, Кью разумом понимал — если не чувствовал сердцем, — что Майкрофт не смог бы просто прекратить заботиться о нем. Но вместе с тем никто, кроме него, не умел так мастерски отрезать чувства. Если кто и мог избавиться от брата не только на бумаге, но и в своем сердце, это был бы, как всегда думал Кью, Майкрофт Холмс.

Однако в данный момент было совершенно ясно, что брат этого не сделал. Глядя на Майкрофта, Кью видел: тот скорее перестанет дышать, чем перестанет о нем заботиться.

— Что «да»? — осторожно спросил Майкрофт, не выпуская его плечо. Он смотрел с едва заметной мягкостью и легкой горечью, будто знал, что Кью прочитал его, и остро осознавал факт собственного разоблачения. — Ты знаешь? Или хочешь, чтобы я поехал с тобой?

Внезапно Кью пришлось сглотнуть комок в горле.

— Знаю. Все остальное было бы... неразумно.

— Неразумно, — повторил Майкрофт и вздохнул. — Пожалуй.

Кью хотелось развернуться и обнять Майкрофта, но подкармливать скучающих сотрудников отдела редкими пикантными кусочками — это одно, а полностью изменить картину их мира — другое.

— Со мной все будет в порядке, — сказал он. — Я не собираюсь расклеиваться из-за какого-то пропавшего агента.

— Да, не собираешься, — согласился Майкрофт, хотя голос его звучал еще мягче, чем раньше. Кью подумал: а знает ли Майкрофт, несмотря на все его усилия это скрыть, что Бонд был гораздо _большим_ , чем просто каким-то пропавшим агентом.

«Конечно, знает», — решил он.

Но это все равно ничего не меняло.

***

Бонд, разумеется, не умер.

Он наконец-то вышел на связь — примерно через час после того, как М впервые заговорила об удалении его из списка живых, — будто точно знал, что происходит в МИ-6, а затем, спустя пару дней, вернулся к концу смены Кью с жалкими остатками разломанной техники в качестве неудачного предложения мира. Все как всегда.

— Однажды я поседею, — сказал ему Кью своим обычным тоном. — И виноваты в этом будете вы.

— Ты будешь смотреться весьма утонченно, Квиллан, — произнес Бонд и коснулся все еще темного локона, упавшего на лоб Кью. — Выглядишь уставшим.

— Интересно, с чего бы это.

— Могу я предложить тебе выпить в качестве извинений?

— Идите домой, 007. Не я один выгляжу уставшим.

— Могу я предложить тебе секс без обязательств в качестве извинений?

— Спокойной ночи, 007.

Подобный разговор с небольшими поправками на оскорбления Кью и своеобразный флирт Бонда был практически постоянным явлением. Кью стал привыкать к нему, как привыкал к большинству бондовских... _чудачеств_. Кью думал, что именно это сводило его с ума.

***

— Он не похож на врага государства, Куинси.

— Вы не знали, что внешность бывает обманчивой, 007? — Кью громко захлопнул крышку своего ноутбука, на экране которого отображалось лицо нового соседа его брата, и пристально посмотрел на Бонда. — Что привело вас ко мне в квартиру?

— Зашел поздороваться?

— Сообщения или звонка хватило бы. Взлом, однако, говорит о... необходимости.

— Меня сводит с ума твоя холодность и постоянные отказы? — предположил Бонд.

— Я не могу быть единственным в мире, кто отказал вам, — саркастично ответил Кью, хотя выражение лица Бонда не вселяло уверенности в это заявление. — Порой человечество приводит меня в отчаяние.

— Меня тоже, — согласился Бонд. — Ты даже чаю мне не предложил.

— Хотите чаю, 007? — вздохнул Кью.

— Да, очень, спасибо. Без сливок и сахара.

Кью закатил глаза и отправился готовить чай. Если игнорировать недовольство, его не так уж и раздражало, когда Бонд вламывался к нему в квартиру, при условии, что тот не заливал все вокруг кровью. Сегодня Бонд выглядел невредимым, и эта грызня отвлекала от слежки за странным армейским докторишкой, который, видимо, был «тем самым» для Шерлока. Игра, в которую они с Джеймсом Бондом играли, в некотором роде была интересной. Бонд флиртовал, Кью огрызался, оба отступали, делали выводы и шли на повторный залп. Это было... весело.

Но когда Кью подавал Бонду чашку с блюдцем, их пальцы соприкасались, и Кью знал — эту забаву он не мог себе позволить. Нужно было прекратить дразнить Бонда и поставить точку. Просто... он не знал как. Это сбивало с толку. Как всегда.

И Кью снова откладывал решение до завтра, а с приходом завтра, вероятно, опять отложит его.

  
***

Встречу родственные души в подростковом возрасте в некоторых кругах называли «синдромом Ромео и Джульетты». На случай, если этот термин не слишком знаком: происходило все... сумбурно. Гормоны, часто необъяснимые поступки и на фоне этого — обретение партнера. Обычно заканчивалось все отнюдь не солнцем и розами.

С другой стороны, не найти свою половину так рано тоже было совсем нерадостно. Иногда все, о чем мог думать подросток в период полового созревания, — как найти родственную душу и как жизнь сразу же стала бы лучше. Молодые люди ходили на свидания и страдали, думая: какой же во всем этом смысл, если этот человек — не их пара. Кью отважился на эксперименты лишь в университете. Подростком он по уши зарывался в книги и пытался убедить себя, что все уладится само собой.

Даже если не брать во внимание интеллект, образование и необходимый уровень человеческого взаимодействия, для любого из братьев Холмс это было трудной задачей.

Майкрофт, хорошо умеющий как восхищать взрослых, так и быть полезным сверстникам, справился лучше. Мамуля лично обучала его дома, пока не родился Шерлок, и в школу он пошел только после рождения Кью. Там он не снискал особой популярности — невысокий ростом, ненавидящий физическую активность, он слишком привык к полному вниманию к своей персоне, поэтому ему не удавалось полностью скрыть неприязнь к окружающим, однако учеником он был успешным. Оценки его были идеальными и характеризовали его как «светоч разума». Для Майкрофта лишь это имело значение.

О Шерлоке же... едва ли стоило что-то говорить. Он проявил определенные способности к науке, но даже тогда отказывался что-либо делать, если не видел в этом смысла, а поскольку смысл в чем-то находился для него редко, он почти ничего не делал. Он бросался убийственными «наблюдениями» в адрес сверстников и преподавателей, постоянно оказывался в центре скандалов и получал угрозы от взрослых.

Таким образом, настороженность большинства людей в отношении Кью совсем не удивляла. Но Кью был хорошим учеником и хорошим мальчиком. Он не так умело манипулировал сверстниками, как Майкрофт, поэтому его изрядно гнобили, и тогда Кью с головой уходил в учебу, но в тоже время его никогда так откровенно не ненавидели, как Шерлока. Он также не умел, как Майкрофт, манипулировать учителями, однако, в отличие от своих братьев, видел реальную пользу в образовании, поэтому, хотя Кью никогда не выделялся в какой-то одной области, его работа говорила сама за себя.

Но самой большой проблемой школьных лет была для обоих младших мальчиков не учеба.

Еще до совершеннолетия Кью и Шерлоку встретилось так много Джеймсов и Джонов, чтобы можно было заселить небольшую страну. К моменту поступления в университет имя «Джеймс» звенело у Кью в ушах и вызывало неугасимый зуд. Он не знал, как это переживал Шерлок, потому что никогда не спрашивал, но в то время надежды крайне быстро превратились в разочарования, словно к двадцати годам вторая половинка обязана была найтись (при условии, что ее вообще стоило искать). Но если подумать, для Шерлока это было гораздо хуже, чем для любого другого.

Кью был достаточно умен, чтобы не завидовать Майкрофту, но иногда думал: как здорово, наверное, не быть вовлеченным во все это. Разумеется, думал он так недолго — жизнь напоминала ему, что Майкрофт _ещё как_ был вовлечен.

В девятнадцать лет Шерлок попытался сжечь свою метку, утверждая, что, с ней или без нее, он никогда и никого не полюбит, — так выяснилось, что метка даже после этого оставалась разборчивой. Впрочем, это не имело значения, поскольку, даже исчезни она, вся семья помнила бы имя _«Джон Уотсон»_ до конца своих дней, и казалось маловероятным, чтобы этот человек, кем бы он ни был, встретил какого-нибудь другого Шерлока Холмса. Кью не был свидетелем того, что с собой сделал Шерлок, просто помнил ужасную ссору Шерлока с Майкрофтом после этого инцидента.

Раньше он никогда не слышал, чтобы Майкрофт кричал, но в тот день, кажется, обоих его братьев слышно было даже по ту сторону канала.

— Тебе-то какое дело?! — рычал Шерлок. — Ты вообще хочешь, чтобы она исчезла!

— Неправда! — взревел в ответ Майкрофт. Кью видел, что они стояли как никогда близко друг к другу, не касаясь, но ощущая дыхание друг друга. Майкрофт смягчился. — Это неправда, — тихо повторил он.

Шерлок выглядел почти... пораженным.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.

— Я не счастлив.

— Знаю, — ответил Майкрофт с болью в глазах. — Если бы я мог исправить это... — он поднял руку, словно хотел смахнуть локон со лба Шерлока, как привычно и бездумно делал с Кью, но Шерлок резко отшатнулся от него. Майкрофт отдернул руку и сглотнул. — Возможно, однажды ты встретишь его и почувствуешь себя лучше.

— Неужели? — задумчиво спросил Шерлок.

— Мне-то откуда знать?! — сорвался Майкрофт.

Шерлок в шоке уставился на него; Кью, о присутствии которого, кажется, оба брата забыли, выглядел столь же удивленным, хотя они с Шерлоком, несомненно, отреагировали на разные вещи. Кажется, Шерлок не мог поверить, будто Майкрофт признался в незнании чего-то. А Кью — что тот действительно заговорил о своей собственном положении. Кью и представить не мог, что Майкрофт когда-нибудь хоть словом упрекнет Шерлока на эту тему.

Майкрофт коротко поморщился и вышел из комнаты. Кью взглянул на Шерлока и не смог понять, что же за чувства отражались у него на лице. Он даже не пытался этого сделать, просто последовал за Майкрофтом.

Когда Кью вошел, Майкрофт лежал, свернувшись калачиком, в постели, спиной к двери. Кью лег рядом и обнял его.

— Привет, — пробормотал Майкрофт, обхватив ладонями руки Кью. — Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось стать свидетелем.

Хотя в некоторых ситуациях можно было притвориться, будто на месте Кью Шерлок, Майкрофт никогда этого не делал.

— Все нормально, — ответил Кью, замерев рядом. Вскоре он задремал, но позже вспомнил, как проснулся от шороха в дверях — шагов и полного боли вздоха — и взгляда.

Он заставил себя забыть об этом.

***

— Если думаете, будто чай и печенье, которые вы держите в руках, каким-то образом компенсируют часы, скормленные комодскому варану, вам стоит дважды подумать, 007.

Казалось, Бонд вот-вот поморщится, но уже через мгновение лицо его приняло обычное выражение. Однако где-то один из миньонов Кью сделал заметку и добавил ее в текущую таблицу. Бонд, разумеется, не знал об этих таблицах (а если бы узнал, наверняка отпустил бы какую-нибудь непристойную шуточку), поэтому, когда ответил, лицо его было ясным — ему невдомек было, что за ним все записывали.

— В тот раз был аллигатор, Куинлан, — сказал Бонд.

— Разумеется, и как я только мог перепутать этих двоих?

Бонд слегка улыбнулся и водрузил на стол Кью свою взятку.

— Что у тебя есть для меня? — заглянул Кью за плечо.

— Ничего, — ответил Кью. — Это для 006. Он — мой любимчик.

— Ерунда, — с раздражающим весельем сказал Бонд.

Кью закатил глаза и на некоторое время отложил работу в сторону. На самом деле гаджет предназначался 003, но в те разы, когда Кью с любовью отзывался о 006 (который, насколько Кью знал, был особым другом Бонда — если тот вообще имел друзей), это вызывало нечто вроде ревности. К сожалению, Бонд, кажется, разгадал его уловку, и теперь для другой таблицы не хватало данных.

Он откусил кусочек от печенья, с едва заметной злостью поблагодарил Бонда и теперь ждал, когда его оставят в покое. Бонд не двигался с места.

— Что еще? — спросил Кью с полным ртом печенья.

— Мне нравится смотреть, как ты ешь, — Бонд действительно смотрел на него с ужасающей нежностью. — Ты должен позволить мне пригласить тебя на ужин. Я знаю одно местечко...

— Нет.

— Хм?

— Нет.

Бонд склонил голову на бок.

— Озвучь мне хотя бы одну вескую причину, почему ты не хочешь поужинать со мной.

Кью с ходу мог бы назвать как минимум шесть. Три из них были от умеренно до крайне оскорбительными и могли обескуражить, но Кью достаточно долго раздумывал над ними, чтобы найти их несостоятельными. Четвертая была правдой, поэтому не подходила. Пятая — что у него были заняты все вечера в обозримом будущем или что он вообще был помолвлен — не подействовала бы. Тогда оставалось лишь...

— Я не ем.

— Нет, ешь.

— Докажите, — сказал Кью, жуя печенье.

— Полагаю, я уже, — парировал Бонд. — Но если ужин не подходит, то пропустить пару стаканчиков мы можем.

— Не можем.

— Почему?

— Потому что...

Радоваться серьезному кризису на другом конце Земли, который потребовал немедленного присутствия Джеймса Бонда, было неуместно, но Кью это не смущало.

***

Электронные таблицы технического отдела отмечали определенные тенденции, самые важные из которых показывали, что последовательные отказы квартирмейстера лишь подогревали пыл 007 в откровенном флирте, нисколько его не уменьшая. Если когда-либо и существовал в техническом отделе более бесполезный мониторинг, Кью этого времени не застал.

Чуть более полезным являлось следующее: Джеймс Бонд шутил, когда его пытали, и мог по своему желанию в большей или меньшей степени замаскировать любую эмоцию. Однако существовало несколько качеств в Кью, активно вызывавших негативную реакцию:

1\. Джеймсу Бонду не нравилось, что Кью никогда не называл его по имени и крайне редко позволял себе назвать его «Бонд», предпочитая говорить «007». Раздражение, возникшее от выбранного Кью обращения, смягчалось тем фактом, что Кью и других агентов называл кодовыми именами.

2\. Джеймсу Бонду не нравилось, что сам он мог называть Кью только по кодовому имени или по должности. Поэтому он каждый день придумывал ему новое имя, надеясь, что раз фамилия М соответствовала кодовому имени, то и с настоящим именем Кью могло быть так же, и что в конце концов он его угадает.

Назначение электронных таблиц, по мнению Кью, было простым: Бонд смущал его, и полученные данные должны были продемонстрировать улучшение.

Первоначальное дурное впечатление, которое произвел Кью на Бонда, долго не продлилось, и все последующие усилия закрепить его провалились. Бонд постоянно заигрывал с ним по коммуникатору, в офисе, в квартире и иногда даже на собраниях. Это было таким вопиющим непрофессионализмом, что сводило бы Кью с ума, даже не будь это _Бонд_. Но, опять же, не будь это Бонд, Кью давно уже сходил бы с ним на свидание и обошелся без всего этого напряжения, пока его еще можно было терпеть. Кью был гением, правда, и вполне мог смастерить уйму взрывающихся ручек, задайся он такой целью, но не сделает этого, ведь это прошлый век, а вовсе не из своей вредности. Просто ему было неинтересно.

Мысль о том, что, согласись он на свидание, Бонд очень быстро потеряет интерес, была не столь приятна, как Кью хотелось бы. На самом деле, это, возможно, даже разочаровывало Крайне бессмысленная эмоция

Кью прекрасно знал: Бонд не романтик. Как еще мог он влюбиться (а кто сомневался, что он любил Веспер Линд?) в женщину с чужим именем на сердце? Как вообще он мог запасть на нее? Люди, которые еще не встретили свою родственную душу, или те, чей партнер умер, иногда имели... отношения, но только ради удовольствия и расслабления. Те, кто влюблялись, легко могли подождать и с готовностью ждали. Бонд явно был не из таких. Если он вообще думал об имени, написанном на его сердце, это не бросалось в глаза.

Порой Бонд действительно вел себя как человек, вообще не имевший метки, и хотя Кью своими глазами видел ее и даже прикасался к ней, он до сих пор периодически просматривал старые кадры, чтобы проверить, существует ли она. Имя было на месте, но Кью все равно казалось, что он такой же, как Майкрофт — связан с человеком, органически не способным отвечать на эмоции.

Словно это имело бы значение. Или будто Кью волновало, мог ли Бонд его любить.

  
* * *

Он просто должен был отобрать новобранцев.

Кью являлся ценным сотрудником — кое-какие важнейшие достижения британской разведки последних лет без него не произошли бы. И хотя в высших эшелонах власти сидели люди, считавшие агентов и активы МИ-6 расходным материалом, Кью в эту категорию не входил, даже если бы Майкрофт Холмс не рассказал всем кому нужно и в крайне недвусмысленных выражениях о неприкосновенности Кью. Но Майкрофт Холмс именно это и сделал, поэтому вероятность того, что против Кью когда-нибудь предприняли бы какие-либо действия, была сведена к нулю.

Одним словом, будь у кого-то хоть мельчайшие основания полагать, что эта встреча закончится для Кью кровью на бетонном полу парковки, ее бы не случилось.

Но раз уж так вышло, Кью решил, что ему можно простить отсутствие плана на случай смерти в поле во время разговора с 007 через наушник. Он вспомнил десятки — возможно, даже сотни — ситуаций наоборот, но поскольку умирал Кью... опереться было не на кого. Абсолютно.

— Разве не должно быть наоборот? — спросил Бонд, словно подумал о том же. Голос его звучал ужасно сдавленно.

— Ну, — сказал Кью, проигнорировав, как стремительно сошлись их мысли, — полагаю, это зависит от того, что вы подразумеваете под «должно быть».

Особой боли Кью не ощущал (и это не казалось добрым знаком), однако сосредоточиться на чем-то, даже голосе Бонда, было очень трудно.

— Ты не умрешь, — сказал Бонд. — Ты должен мне выпивку.

— Ха, — выдавил Кью. — Вы забываете... мы не будем пить вместе.

— Обязательно будем. Я бы дожал тебя.

— Мне бы этого не хотелось.

— Знаю, — голос Бонда звучал странно печально. Даже болезненно. — Вот чего мне никогда не понять. Нам было бы хорошо вместе. Мы... подходим друг другу.

— Вы именно об этом желаете поговорить?

— Нам нужно о чем-нибудь говорить, пока до тебя не доберется спасательная команда, а я совсем не разбираюсь в технологиях.

— Это было до боли очевидно на протяжении всего нашего знакомства.

Бонд натянуто рассмеялся.

— Видишь? Остроумный стеб. Тебе не нравится остроумный стеб?

— Его бы мы вряд ли лишились.

— Это правда. Но мы могли бы шутить и в постели. — Бонд вздохнул. — Весь твой отдел подтвердил, насколько чувствителен ты к этому вопросу, но я не понял.

— Вы спрашивали моих сотрудников, как я отношусь к подкатам?

— После того, как мои активные домогательства не возымели эффекта — да. Те, кто не считают тебя тайно женатым на каком-то пижоне в костюме, предупредили, что этот вопрос — больное место, однако... Я в жизни так старательно ни с кем не заигрывал.

— Ваши методы соблазнения нуждаются в доработке.

— Мои методы безупречны. Тебе просто нужно расслабиться.

— Вам наплевать? Вообще? На...

— Имя? — спросил Бонд. — Ты отреагировал активнее, чем я ожидал. Этот человек, учитывая, сколько я о нем знаю, все равно что мертв. Более того, я и не собираюсь пытаться узнать больше. Я не верю в судьбу и думаю, что Бог или кто там отвечает за все это, не имеет права решать, с кем мне быть, и штамповать меня выбранным им именем, которое я должен носить на себе до конца жизни. Я хочу сам выбирать, кто мне нравится, и так уж вышло, что нравишься мне ты. Мне просто хотелось, чтобы этого было достаточно. Я хотел сходить с тобой выпить и посмотреть, что из этого получится. Меня не назовешь образцовым парнем, но, готов поспорить, тебя тоже. Ты отлично подходил мне, и я подумал, мы сможем поладить. Люди слишком многого ждут от этих имен.

— Да, именно, не так ли? — пробормотал Кью.

— Я думал... Какое-то время я думал, что Веспер такая же, как я. Но нет. Думаю, остальные тоже. Но мне казалось, ты другой.

— Есть в этом что-то странно романтичное, 007. Простите, что разочаровал.

— Не извиняйся... Ты...

— Но мне действительно жаль, — сдавленно сказал Кью. Все получилось так ужасно неправильно, и внезапно все веские причины исчезли. — Это будет больно. Ты не знаешь... представить не можешь... — Кью вспомнил последний раз, когда почувствовал подобное (что случалось с удручающей регулярностью), и казалось — та боль сильнее нынешней, хотя сейчас он фактически умирал. — Когда твое сердце остановится... — пробормотал он.

— Это твоё сердце остановится.

— Да. Но _ты_ ощутишь это. Я всегда...

  
* * *

Кью всегда был довольно самодостаточной личностью, даже до работы в МИ-6, поэтому он с легкостью убедил себя, что не был... одинок. Вероятно, Шерлок разгадал этот самообман по виду его галстука, хотя Кью понятия не имел как. Он был не глупее Шерлока — по-своему даже умнее, — но нюансы внешности и выводы, которые можно было из нее почерпнуть, всегда ускользали от него.

У всех троих братьев всегда были проблемы в отношениях с другими людьми. Каждый из них справлялся с чужеродностью этого мира по-своему: Майкрофт всех сводил до крошечных деталей гигантского пазла — муравьев в муравейнике национальной и международной политики, входившей в сферу его влияния; Шерлок превращал их в коды, требовавшие расшифровки — каждый нюанс подводил его на шаг ближе к полному знанию человека; Кью же полностью отказался от общения с окружающими, предпочтя технику — ведь машины всегда выполняли то, что он хотел, и никогда не разговаривали, не срывались, а если ломались, это всегда можно было легко исправить. И код никогда не мог случайно навредить так, как люди.

Поэтому он всегда держался особняком, даже от своей собственной семьи (хотя этот факт не облегчил необходимость больше не видеть их, когда он стал квартирмейстером).

Все, что Кью знал — и не мог собраться с духом произнести вслух, — мама с папой считали его мертвым. Вполне возможно, даже были на его похоронах. Шерлок, скорее всего, знал правду, но если это так, вряд ли тот факт, что Майкрофт «стер» младшего брата, хоть как-то улучшил отношения между ними. Как бы больно ему ни было от мысли, что отношения Майкрофта и Шерлока стали еще напряженнее, Кью ничего с этим поделать не мог. Они больше не были частью его жизни.

Работа, которую Майкрофт нашел для него, вошла в его жизнь, и в некотором смысле технический отдел стал его семьей.

Любопытной и надоедливой семейкой.

Технический отдел все же был частью определенной структуры, поэтому то, что они порой (или постоянно, в зависимости от меры дозволенности) шпионили друг за другом, не стало таким уж сюрпризом. Поскольку очень немногие сотрудники могли позволить себе «личную жизнь» (и у тех она существовала исключительно в режиме «онлайн», бумажные папки с личными делами имели всего пару страничек), образно говоря, они в любом случае большую часть времени проводили в виртуальной реальности и по своей природе вообще были не от мира сего.

Таким образом, существовала одна вещь, о которой Кью не знал (ну, или поначалу не знал, поскольку в его отделе скрыть от него что-то было практически невозможно): велись ли другие таблицы о нем, кроме той, что «конспектировала» Бонда.

Были записи о том, что натворил 007, и, читая их, Кью закатывал глаза и улыбался (коротко и незаметно, потому что такая улыбка могла заставить случайного свидетеля побледнеть как простыня и пойти застрелиться).

Еще существовали таблицы с заметками о Мужчине с Зонтом.

Большинство сотрудников отдела Кью понимали, что этот человек занимал верхушку пищевой цепи и сидел так высоко, что даже спрашивать о нем было нельзя; появлялся он достаточно редко, чтобы данные в таблицах в лучшем случае имели пробелы, поэтому сотрудники технического отдела решили просто дополнять ее весьма обширными заметками на эту тему. Они отмечали, как Кью изо всех сил старался не улыбаться, когда Мужчина с Зонтом посещал МИ-6, но все равно ничего не мог с собой поделать. Замечали, как взгляд этого человека теплел всякий раз, когда Кью показывал ему новое изобретение. Видели легкость, с которой они подхватывали мысли друг друга, и хотя оба не были склонны к демонстрации чувств, иногда Кью и этот мужчина бессознательно прикасались друг к другу.

Из этих заметок Кью сделал вывод, что почти весь его отдел, а также секция агентов «Два Ноля» (и даже помощница Майкрофта, бывший агент «Два Ноля») решили, будто они тайные любовники, если вообще не супруги. Кольцо на правой руке Майкрофта нисколько не улучшило ситуацию (кроме того, какой-то бесстрашный агент обнаружил у Кью, когда тот заснул на рабочем месте, такое же кольцо на цепочке на шее). Когда Майкрофт однажды посетил штаб-квартиру МИ-6, и Кью упомянул о запланированных важных делах, один из его подчиненных улыбнулся и сказал что-то вроде: «Так я и думал».

Хорошо, что Майкрофту это казалось настолько забавным. Самому Кью это не казалось смешным, учитывая, что кольца были семейной реликвией. Майкрофт начал носить свое, став совершеннолетним, потому что (при отсутствии лучшего термина) «нашел» свою родственную душу и не хотел, чтобы кто-то в этом сомневался. Кью много лет не носил свое кольцо, частенько просто забывая о нем. Только став квартирмейстером, Кью начал носить его так же, как и Майкрофт. В одну из последних совместных встреч вне работы они пили в клубе Майкрофта. Тот ничего не сказал о кольце, но полный боли взгляд на руку Кью заставил снять его и носить на цепочке. Он не знал причину реакции Майкрофта — было ли кольцо напоминанием о том, чего у него никогда не будет, или же обещанием и своего рода надеждой. Или, как ему иногда казалось, и тем и другим.

* * *

Открыв глаза, Кью, мягко говоря (и, возможно, не так уж приятно), удивился. Болело все тело, но из-за лекарств боль ощущалась смутно. Он лежал в лазарете МИ-6 или, возможно, где-то в еще более секретном месте и, очевидно, был жив.

Его ощутимо крепко (достаточно, чтобы он больше ничего не чувствовал) обнимала чья-то рука.

Проследив взглядом по руке, он почувствовал, как что-то жжет в груди. Кью снова задумался, уж не ошиблась ли Вселенная с именем на его сердце, поскольку представить не мог ситуацию, в которой больше обрадовался бы присутствию 007, а не своего брата.

Майкрофт сидел в одной рубашке, без пиджака и жилета. Выглядел он смертельно уставшим, но, даже несмотря на это, казалось невероятным, что здесь он почувствует себя настолько безопасно, что уснет, положив голову на кровать возле их переплетенных рук. Однако затем Кью увидел в дверях Шерлока, похожего на большую ворону в его неизменном темном пальто, и невысокого светловолосого мужчину в бесформенном свитере — определённо, Джона Уотсона. Кью знал: с того момента, как Шерлок встретил Джона, его отношения с Майкрофтом немного наладились. Хотя ситуация все еще была болезненной, Кью понимал: Майкрофт невероятно обрадовался тому, что теперь кто-то еще присматривает за Шерлоком. И он совсем не ждал, а возможно, даже не хотел, чтобы Шерлок относился к нему как к родственной душе. Любить на расстоянии, ничего не получая взамен — в конечном итоге, именно это получалось у Майкрофта лучше всего, несмотря на боль. Хотя Кью по-прежнему считал, что Джон Уотсон мог бы получше относиться к его брату, знай он, чье имя тот носил на сердце, однако Кью также понимал — Майкрофт не нуждается в теплых чувствах дорогого доктора.

Чтобы пошевелить рукой, Кью пришлось как следует сосредоточиться, и в этот момент Шерлок шагнул вперед.

— Ты очнулся, — тихо сказал он, и Кью подумал, что Майкрофт, вероятно, по-настоящему устал, раз удостоился такого внимания от своего брата.

— Отличное наблюдение, — ответил Кью. Он тоже говорил тихо, но лишь потому, что громче просто не мог. — Ты прямо детектив.

Шерлок закатил глаза.

— Что тебе известно? — после паузы спросил Кью.

— Мне любезно предоставили обрывки не засекреченной информации, — Кью поднял бровь, и Шерлок уточнил: — Сказали, тебя ранили, — он на мгновение призадумался. — Разумеется, я могу извлечь из этого нечто большее.

— Разумеется.

— Тебя ранили при исполнении служебных обязанностей, однако обычно твоя работа не связана с риском для здоровья. Из-за нее же ты света белого не видишь и редко общаешься с кем-то, кроме коллег и Майкрофта; все твое окружение удивил и огорчил произошедший с тобой... инцидент. Ранение тяжелое, но не смертельное, однако ты думал, что умираешь, значит, полагаю, спасение не планировалось, ведь беды никто не ждал. Это говорит о том, что ты встречался с кем-то, кого считали союзником, или по крайней мере, не относили к открытым врагам — скорее всего, каким-нибудь технарем, раз отправили тебя продемонстрировать все, что может предложить Британия. Но в тебя стреляли, и ты ждал смерти. Под воздействием момента ты что-то сказал — по защищенной линии связи, не телефону, значит, говорил с коллегой по работе, — и теперь жалеешь об этом. Полагаю, это касается... чувств, — Шерлок склонил голову набок. — В которых ты так же ужасен, как и Майкрофт.

Кью скрипнул зубами и оставил шпильку без внимания.

Пристальный взгляд Шерлока отяжелел, и в голосе прозвучала какая-то пугающая нежность:

— Не знал, что ты нашел свою родственную душу, Шерринфорд...

— Правда? Ну, я и не хотел, чтобы ты знал. Разве не мог он жить на Аляске, а? Это же так легко.

Шерлок открыл и снова закрыл рот и нахмурился. Он выглядел... грустным, и это было настолько странно, что Кью подумал, а очнулся ли он вообще.

— Это не... — Шерлок вопреки обыкновению колебался. — Этого не нужно избегать, — он посмотрел в сторону двери, где стоял Джон. — Бог свидетель, когда-то я боялся этого, но...

— Я не обсуждаю это с тобой, — сказал Кью. — Это какой-то сон.

— Мне ущипнуть тебя?

— Спасибо, не надо.

Майкрофт, вероятно, действительно крайне устал, раз все еще спал (или притворялся спящим, чтобы Кью мог спокойно поговорить с Шерлоком). В любом случае, Кью наконец смог поднять руку и пропустить через пальцы мягкие волосы на макушке.

Майкрофт пошевелился и спросонья моргнул.

— Скажи Шерринфорду, что он не спит, — произнес Шерлок.

Майкрофт, даже моргнув еще пару раз, не выглядел слишком сонным — скорее всего, он едва ли спал.

— Прости, что... — сказал он и сжал руку Кью. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Неплохо, — ответил он и сжал его руку в ответ. — Кажется, для меня не пожалели обезболивающих. — Он потянул Майкрофта на себя. — Иди сюда.

Несмотря на то, что кровати в этой выбранной Майкрофтом особой больнице (где бы она ни находилась) были большими, ему все же пришлось повозиться, чтобы устроиться рядом с Кью, а самому Кью — прижаться к брату, не потревожив раны. Он не мог положить голову Майкрофту на грудь, как хотелось бы, но лежать бок о бок тоже было неплохо. Устроившись, Кью мельком глянул на Шерлока. Доля секунды потребовалась Шерлоку, чтобы понять: Кью заметил в его глазах эмоцию, сильно смахивающую на ревность. А еще тоску — очень похожую, абсолютно жуткую тоску, с которой Майкрофт столько раз смотрел на Шерлока. На миг Кью обуяла злость — можно подумать, любовь и нежность, которых так жаждал Шерлок, не принадлежали ему все это время.

Но затем Кью сообразил: это ведь Шерлок — человек, для которого эмоции являлись единственной непостижимой загадкой, и осознал, насколько все это было непросто.

Кью узнал боль в глазах Шерлока — он столько раз видел ее в едва всплывающих в памяти ситуациях, — и понял: не только Шерлок был виноват во всей этой неловкости между ними. Майкрофту всегда было сложно прорвать оборону Шерлока и заставить понять, что любил он его безоговорочно. Однако, вполне возможно, он мог попытаться понятнее донести это. Кью знал, что Шерлок как мог любил обоих своих братьев, но, кажется, в какой-то момент они с Майкрофтом решили, что этого недостаточно. Может, оба просто не старались, особенно Майкрофт, который однажды без слов дал понять Шерлоку, что все, что он мог ему дать, не стоит усилий.

В конце концов, отчуждение — дело рук двоих, и Шерлок смог настолько далеко в этом зайти лишь потому, что Майкрофт позволил ему, чего никогда бы не сделал, будь на месте Шерлока Кью.

В таком случае, вероятно, именно об этом думал Шерлок много лет назад, когда сказал: «Ты вообще хочешь, чтобы она исчезла!», имея в виду: «Я бы тебе больше нравился, если бы не она».

И, вероятно, в какой-то мере это было правдой.

Если сейчас, с появлением Джона Уотсона, отношения между ними наладились, вполне возможно, Шерлок чуть лучше стал понимать любовь и теперь знал: если Майкрофт злился на него, это не значит, что он не любил его. И все же, даже понимая и желая все исправить — при том, что отмахивался от Майкрофта всю свою жизнь, — сейчас он вряд ли мог просить ту же естественную легкость, что была в отношении Кью.

В этот момент Кью пожалел Шерлока. Что было весьма тревожно.

Когда Майкрофт обнял его, Кью вообще забыл о Шерлоке, хотя знал — тот никогда полностью не выпускает его из вида, однако этот пограничный вариант его вполне устраивал.

— Ты должен был сказать мне о Бонде, — мягко пожурил Майкрофт.

— Полагаю, я... Думал, ты знаешь, — ответил Кью.

— Ты мне льстишь, — сказал Майкрофт и с ноткой горечи рассмеялся. — Уверен, что когда-то я помнил его имя, но забыл. Или, скажем так, когда папка с его делом легла ко мне на стол, я не... соотнес его с этим. Удалив твою «личность»... мы сделали все возможное, чтобы ты отказался от надежды когда-либо найти его... Хотя не учли вариант общей работы на одних и тех же людей.

— Ужасно, да?

— Я хотел сказать — «чудесно», — Кью уставился на него, и Майкрофт вздохнул. — То, что мы сделали, не было наказанием, всего лишь средством достижения цели.

— Я знаю.

— И тем не менее решил принести в жертву свое счастье?

— Не думаю, что мое счастье имеет к этому какое-то отношение, — сказал Кью и нахмурился. — Во-первых, этот человек — угроза.

Майкрофт тихо рассмеялся.

— Полностью признаю.

— Спасибо, — с сомнением ответил Кью. — Во-вторых, как прежде уже не будет, не так ли? Я не смогу вести его миссии, кроме того, не просто так среди агентов секции «Два Ноля» нет связанных с родственной душой. Он любит свою работу так же, как и я — свою. Меня устраивало прежнее положение вещей. И я бы в жизни ничего не сказал, не будь уверен, что умираю.

— Зачем же сказал? — мягко спросил Майкрофт тем самым тоном, которым говорил с Шерлоком, когда думал, что их брат стоял на пороге какого-то важного открытия.

— Он бы почувствовал мою смерть, я просто хотел предупредить его. Он заслужил... — Кью резко замолчал. Это была не вся правда. Лгать Майкрофту или даже просто умалчивать о чем-то он не мог. — Кроме того, был момент, когда все это показалось ужасно несправедливым. Но, думаю, всему виной потеря крови.

Кью вспомнил о присутствии Шерлока и искоса глянул на него, почти ожидая натолкнуться на отсутствующее выражение лица — обычное при обсуждении эмоций. Но Шерлок внимательно прислушивался к разговору.

— Ах ты, дурачок, — нежно сказал Майкрофт. Кью ощутил его улыбку, когда брат коснулся губами его виска.

Шерлок, вероятно, не заметил взгляда Кью, поскольку отреагировал на реплику Майкрофта так, будто его ударили. Кью понимал, каким яблоком раздора всегда был для них, и с какой горечью и обидой принимал Шерлок факт, что Кью с неизменной легкостью получал похвалу от Майкрофта просто потому, что работал в области математики и инженерии, в то время как дедукция Шерлока сильно напоминала умения самого Майкрофта и могла рассчитывать лишь на постоянную критику. Но Кью знал то, чего не знал Шерлок: «дурак» не всегда было оскорблением. Хотя сейчас Шерлок отреагировал не на слова, а на нежность в голосе Майкрофта. Снова Кью увидел ревность на лице Шерлока и опять поймал себя на жалости к брату.

И попытался избавиться от этого чувства.

— Насколько я понимаю, ты нашел решение проблемы?

— Уверяю тебя, будет сложно, — сказал Майкрофт. — И, к сожалению, получить все ты не сможешь. Но будь я проклят, если позволю тебе отказаться от этого.

— О, — сказал Кью, удивленный свирепостью в голосе Майкрофта. Помимо нее Кью расслышал сожаление и подумал, мог ли Майкрофт остро осознать свою катастрофу с Шерлоком и, как часто делал, просто компенсировать это в отношениях с ним?

— Хорошо. Тогда ладно. Если он вообще захочет...

— Еще как захочет, — уверил его Майкрофт.

* * *

Если бы Кью составил список «Причины не встречаться с Джеймсом Бондом», выглядел бы он примерно так:

1\. Свидания — пустая трата драгоценного времени, вне зависимости от того, с кем встречаешься. Ты вообще представляешь себе мой график?

2\. Мы — коллеги. И это еще выйдет нам боком, когда мы расстанемся — что обязательно произойдет.

3\. На самом деле Бонду на меня наплевать. Он просто хочет добавить еще одну зарубку на спинке своей кровати. Как только это произойдет... см. п. 2.

4\. Даже если что-то и получится, какие отношения могут быть с агентом секции «Два Ноля»? См. п. 2.

5\. Я и сам дерьмово строю отношения. См. п. 2.

6\. П. 2 действительно очень важен.

Все доводы приводили к одному и тому же — его работе, ради которой Кью отказался от всего. Ладно, технически от всего он отказался, чтобы выйти из тюрьмы, но Майкрофт знал, что оправдать росчерк пера дорогущей ручкой на приказе о его освобождении можно было, лишь дав Кью работу, стоящую таких жертв. Работу, которую он полюбит. И он полюбил ее.

Он любил ее гораздо больше, чем когда-либо собирался любить Джеймса Бонда, однако где-то на полпути, кажется, и тут вышла осечка.

  
* * *

— Итак. _Шерринфорд._

Кью театрально застонал.

— Мне никогда не нравилось это имя.

— Признаться, иногда я и сам с трудом представлял себе, как произношу его вслух, — так небрежно сказал Бонд, будто и не коснулся крайне сложной темы.

Кью определенно избегал этого вопроса.

— В любом случае, сейчас меня так называет только Шерлок.

— Шерлок. Твой брат.

— Это вопрос, 007?

— Меня зовут Джеймс.

Кью пришлось сильно постараться, чтобы произнести имя.

— Джеймс.

Бонд пришел недавно, принес колоду карт. Кью был счастлив отвлечься, но Бонд сам настолько явно отвлекался, что разговор буксовал. Кью в жизни не видел этого человека таким растерянным.

— Он... Шерлок, ну... — казалось, Бонд пытался подобрать безобидную характеристику. В конце концов, сказал: — Вы с ним похожи.

— Мне говорили, что Шерлок красивее.

— Думаешь?

— Ну, я никогда с этим не соглашался. Хотя если вы не против скул, которые будто режут лицо на куски, может, он и привлекателен.

— Я против, — рассмеялся Бонд. — Абсолютно.

Кью смотрел на него. В глазах и голосе Бонда было тепло, которое действительно рождало в Кью желание называть его Джеймсом. Слова Бонда звучали как завуалированное «Только ты притягиваешь мой взор», и это было гораздо большим, чем он когда-либо надеялся.

— Джеймс, — произнес он не зная, что еще сказать.

Тепло в голубых глазах усилилось.

— Почему ты мне не сказал?

Как бы Кью ни хотел, он не мог заставить себя дать понять — было не так-то просто убедить Джеймса Бонда, что они родственные души. Он смотрел не на агента 007 и даже не на Бонда — он смотрел на Джеймса, и просто физически не мог обвинить этого человека во всем произошедшем.

— Я отказался от своего имени, — сказал он. — И сделав это, отказался от всего, что к нему прилагалось, в том числе и от этого. Как я мог просто...

— Твой второй брат уверяет меня, что все должно было быть совсем не так... А сомнение в его словах, кажется, попахивает некой формой измены Родине.

Кью усмехнулся, подумав о том, сколько времени в таком случае провел бы в тюрьме Шерлок, и Джеймс рассмеялся вместе с ним.

— А ты этого хочешь? — спросил Кью. — Я помню твои слова о родственных душах.

— Знаешь, едва я высказался, у меня тут же возникло ощущение, что я еще пожалею об этих словах. Все... не так просто, как я сформулировал.

— Зато это правда.

— Да. Это правда.

Кью улыбнулся.

Джеймс, казалось, слегка удивился.

— Большинство сочли бы это оскорблением.

— Я не большинство, — сказал Кью. — Не будь ты Джеймсом Бондом, я, возможно, сходил бы с тобой выпить. А может, и нет. Не хотелось бы стать очередной зарубкой на спинке кровати. Однако неприятно было думать, что это могло превратиться во что-то большее лишь благодаря моему имени. Метки... Не знаю, сколько мне позволено рассказать тебе о себе, но они едва не разрушили мою семью. Они определяют будущее. Иногда отсутствие выбора в этом деле кажется несправедливым.

— Искренне заявляю, — произнес Бонд беря его за руку, — что сейчас я не намного больше прежнего хочу лучше узнать тебя. Но раз уж кто-то там, сверху, считает нас созданными друг для друга, мне не терпится выяснить, почему.

— Все изменится.

— Мне не страшно, если и ты не боишься.

Хотя последовавший за этим ответ был последним, чего ожидал от себя Кью, он был честен, когда сказал:

— Я не боюсь.


End file.
